Adventures of Scorpius and Lily Luna
by Gizzygirl
Summary: He's a Malfoy, she's a Potter, yet they still go on an incredible adventure together. They start with arguments, but will they find love, or at least friendship along the way? And will they stop arguing and save the world? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just the summary for the story.**

**If you think I should continue this story then let me know because I have better things to do than write a story that no one is interested in.**

**Here goes!**

* * *

><p>It's the next HP generation! Join Scorpius and Lily Luna on their Hogwarts adventure.<p>

They will discover a secret that bonds them together and face many dangers like dragons, dementors, dark wizards, and more.

What they do not know is that there is a woman after them, a woman who makes Voldemort look like a sensitive little boy.

Oh yeah, and since she's his sister, it will be easy for her to recruit former Death Eaters.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, I will only write the story if I get some reviews.<strong>

**So if you like it, review.**

**Trust me, it will be better than it sounds.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	2. The Prophecy

**Hello everyone!**

**I decided to start working on this, but if no one reviews, favorites, or alerts, I won't work on the story anymore.**

**Enjoy, and click the pretty review button when your done.**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the welcoming feast at Hogwarts.<p>

The new headmaster was beginning to get anxious. He had heard a very important prophecy from Professor Trelawny and had been instructed by the painting of Dumbeldore in his office to tell the children involved in it tonight.

He had an hour until the students arrived, and since it was his first year as the headmaster of Hogwarts he needed to introduce himself to the first years and let the rest of the students know that their beloved Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was now the headmaster.

He reminded Hagrid to try his best not to scare the first years. Not that he ever did but it was best to remind him not to bring some frightening monster with him while getting the first years from the train.

He looked at the parchment on which Trelawny had written the prophecy down on in his hands, and remembered that he had to put it back in his office.

"Remember, you need to tell the children involved in the prophecy tonight. You can bring them in here and I can help you explain" Dumbeldore called from his painting when he arrived in the room.

"Yes, I will" the new headmaster called back.

A while later, he heard the sound of students making their way to the Great Hall. He sat in the headmasters chair after reminding himself that he was no longer the DADA teacher, but the headmaster.

He smiled at the students as they sat at their tables. When they were all seated, and the first years lined up for the Sorting, he began his speech.

"Welcome to all of you, whether you are new here, or returning here"

"I am proud to announce that I, former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, am now the proud headmaster of Hogwarts"

"We shall now begin the Sorting"

He was anxious to see which houses the children involved in the prophecy would end up in. If they ended up in the wrong houses, then he would have the wrong children.

Those children ended up in just the houses they were supposed to be placed in, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

They had the feast, finished it, and he decided to ask the prophecy children to come to his office.

"Will Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy please follow me to my office" he called out to the departing crowd.

Two scared first years walked up to him, while trying to keep a large distance away from each other.

They walked to his office, and the two children were clearly trying to refrain from fighting only because he was in front of them.

* * *

><p><span>Lily POV<span>

I followed the headmaster to his office, while wondering how he had figured out that I had pushed Malfoy into the lake in the way to the castle.

It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, he was acting all high and mighty because he was a pureblood, but thinking back on it, I wasn't sure if that was a good enough reason to push him into the lake though.

However, it was fun to see him splashing around in the lake, until Hagrid found him... I was lucky that Hagrid didn't get angry at me.

Eventually, we reached a large door with a gargoyle on either end.

"Destiny" the headmaster said, and the door opened.

When we got inside, the headmaster seemed like he had a lot to say to us.

'I have some news to tell you" he told us " News that is very important"

My curiosity flared up. I could tell that Scorpius was feeling the same because... Wait a second, his body language wasn't showing that! I had just entered his mind or something!

"There was a prophecy made just last month, a prophecy concerning you two"

"I don't know how to explain it to you without showing it, it is one of the longest prophecies out there"

"So you can read through it, and ask me any questions you have tomorrow"

Scorpius took the piece of parchment that the headmaster was holding out, and handed it to me.

Once we were outside the office, he said "You read it. I'm tired."

I looked at the prophecy and immediately became confused. It was written in some kind of very foreign language. To me it looked like somebody had attempted to write in Jibberish.

"I can't. You try" I said, shoving it into his face.

"Fine" Scorpius sighed "Here goes:"

_"There will be two, in the near future"_

_"One, a Slytherin, the other, a Gryffindor"_

_"They will constantly argue, in every place"_

_"They go on their mission, to save the human race"_

_"They will have beyond usual power"_

_"That will make their enemies cower"_

_'Except for one woman, with powers the same"_

_"An evil woman, who is incredibly vain"_

_"From her, they need to save the human race"_

_"Or death and destruction, will take place"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Don't judge the prophecy, I was just winging it while writing it.**

**Review.**

**~Gizzygirl**


	3. WHAT!

**Thank you to all that reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Scorpius POV<span>

When I was done reading this I became very confused.

Like, who in their right mind would say that Lily and I were supposed to go on a mission to save the human race?

I read over the prophecy again, and noticed that we were supposed to have beyond the usual power.

This made no sense what so ever.

I mean, it would be cool to have beyond the usual power, but out of the thousand people in Hogwarts, why us?

And what about this woman who also has beyond the usual power? If we were supposed to defeat her in a duel... That would be impossible!

"Oh, so your confused too" Lily said "Well, the prophecy never said it was _us_, it just said that it was two children, one in Gryffindor, one in Slytherin"

I looked at Lily. She was right, but how did she know I was confused? Father had trained me for years to not show emotion to someone I didn't trust.

"He did? Wow, your family sure is strange"Lily said.

I stared at her again. How did she know that? I didn't say it aloud? Was she reading me mind? How did she become a Leglimens so early?

"I'm not a Leglimens! I don't know how I'm reading your mind! Anyway, how did you read that writing the prophecy was in?" Lily asked me.

"It was in English, dummy! Do you even know how to read English?" I asked her.

"Yea! Why are you asking? I mean, I know I'm not perfect, but I can read, ferret junior!" Lily replied.

"Oh, so your dad told you the ferret story, it's kind of funny, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it really is! Anyway, how did you find out about it, I don't think your dad told you?" she asked me.

"Well, I found Dad's pensive, and I decided to look at it" I answered her sheepishly.

"Really! Well, we better get going, because we are late" she said "And we don't want Filch finding us, you've heard the stories of him!"

"Yeah, we better go" I agreed "See ya!

I didn't like Lily, I just didn't want to be complete enemies with her if we had to save the world.

* * *

><p>The next day, all the first years had a broomstick flying lesson with the now aged Madam Hooch.<p>

Well, all the first years except Lily and Scorpius.

They had decided to sneak into the headmasters office and ask the painting of Dumbeldore what they should do.

They hadn't planned to go there together, they just had a sudden urge to do so.

They walked up to the office as if they were being pushed from behind, and weren't able to stop or turn around even if they wanted too.

This greatly confused them, but they kept walking anyway.

When they reached the door, Lily said "Destiny" and the door opened to let them in.

Just when they entered the room, the headmaster, looking like he was being pushed from behind, exited the room.

Dumbeldore had been previously sleepin in his frame, but appeared to be shaken awake.

"Hi! We just wanted to know what we should do next now that we have heard the prophecy" Lily said in a very un-Lily like way.

"Well, I would suggest that you should stay here at Hogwarts until you have learnt enough magic to face the woman in the prophecy" Dumbeldore answered them.

There was a low growl coming from someone, as if this was not what Dumbeldore was supposed to say.

However, this was enough for Lily and Scorpius.

They had just snapped out of a trance that someone had put them under. This trance was stronger than even the Imperio curse!

"Why are we here?" Scorpius asked "I thought we had a broomstick lesson with Madam Hooch"

"That will take a long time to explain, so grab a chair and pay close attention" Dumbeldore said.

"The woman in the prophecy is named Rina Riddle, or as she prefers to be known as Lady Nadrille"

"She is, if you haven't guessed, Lord Voldemort's twin sister"

"Nadrille, unlike Voldemort, planned her every move'

"She knew that her brother would want power, and would most likely get it'

"She decided to wait until a few years after her brother was defeated to attempt to gain power. This way, she would be able to recruit his former Death Eaters with ease"

"However, she works for a different cause than her brother. She wants to rid the world of half bloods, other than herself"

"In her mind, only pure bloods and muggle borns can be trusted"

'Pure bloods, because they have a long line of wizard history"

"And muggle borns, because they would be so happy with becoming a witch or wizard that they would do anything for them"

"I will explain more tomorrow, because you have potions now"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the short chapter!<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
